projectblackoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Blackout Wiki
Project Blackout - Story Project Blackout takes place in the country of Korogese. Since its inception, Korogese has risen through the ranks of global power at a meteoric rate. So fast, that the piecemeal government can no longer sustain itself and has been taken over by the massive corporations and merchants that grew out of its success. Now that the country has matured, and the populace is at peace, these same corporations are seeking to disarm the general populace with the promise of laws to protect the innocent and police to keep the peace. But not all are so willing to accept this new form of peace. A group of rebels have risen from the ranks of the old defenders that kept their borders safe during their rise to power and formed a militia bent on making sure the corporations of Korogese never control the government. They refuse to be disarmed and will not listen to the will of the country's corporate masters. Calling on the tactics and skills that gave them the power to maintain the country's peace in years passed, they now seek to dismantle the machinations of the powerful corporations and merchants through guerilla warfare. From the corporations came Aegis Inc, a powerful, highly trained, para-military group that seeks to create a utopian society. From the groups of civilian rebels arose the The Corps, a skilled militia that holds to their rights as citizens and the upholders of the original Korogesian government. Both are fighting for their country, both are struggling to survive. Choose your side! Test Your Limits! Project Blackout will test your skills as gamer with fast paced action, precision shooting, and twitch response times. Project Blackout's graphics, surround sound, and camera effects will put you in the middle of the action and test your skills at a whole new level. Lock and load! Immersive Battlefields! Every map in Project Blackout is carefully crafted to give operators an immersive experience. With realistically skinned models and destructible environments, Project Blackout raises the bar for immersion in MMO shooters. Shoot through barriers to take out hiding enemies, employ explosives, dust, realistic ballistics, and utilize the environment to gain the edge and destroy your enemies! Need a quicker route through a map? Make your own! Destroyable architecture makes it possible to create a shortcut through a map to gain a tactical advantage when you really need it. As the environments change, so will the operators need to adjust tactics to survive. Effective use of the environment is key to an operator's survival. Weapon Extenstions A well trained operator knows that without a weapon you might as well be dead already. In Project Blackout many weapons come with extensions that augment the functionality of your weapon. Whether its dual magazines, holo sights, scopes, or red dots these extensions will give you an edge in battle. But it's all up to Operator preference; you need to pick the weapon you're most efficient with! Protect that Thick Skull! Project Blackout will test your skills as gamer with fast paced action, precision shooting, and twitch response times. Project Blackout's graphics, surround sound, and camera effects will put you in the middle of the action and test your skills at a whole new level. Lock and load! Call to Duty! There's more to war than killing! You need training, you need equipment, and you need experience. Operators in Project Blackout are expected to keep at the top of their game. Project Blackout offers special missions in game that will reward operators with special perks, items, and ranks. These missions will drive you to be more than just another grunt with a gun, they'll turn you into an elite operator. Fortunately, these missions, while challenging, can be accomplished during regular play so you won't need to be distracted while trying to complete your missions. ﻿ Project Blackout Videos thumb|300px|left|Project Blackout Trailerthumb|300px|right|Project Blackout Gameplay Category:Browse